


solitude

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fear, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Green Lion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [5 of 13]“Guys?” She called through the comms. “Shiro? Lance?”Static answered her.She closed her eyes again, reaching out to the Green Lion. “Come on girl…”





	solitude

Pidge woke up slowly. Her muscles were bruised, she had a splitting headache, and she was positive she tasted blood.

For a moment, she considered going back to sleep, but as memories of the recent flight flooded her brain, she knew that wasn’t an option.

She had been expelled from her lion when Voltron was forced apart, along with the other paladins. Allura had to be looking for them - if she even made it out alive.

_ Stop it, Katie. You can’t think like that. Wake up and contact your friends. _

Groaning at her own reprimand, she blinked open her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. Nothing but space void for light years. She twisted her body as best as she could, hoping there was something behind her. More nothing.

“Guys?” She called through the comms. “Shiro? Lance?”

Static answered her.

She closed her eyes again, reaching out to the Green Lion. “Come on girl…”

The connection between them seemed to have disappeared, and she concentrated harder, begging Green to come back online. Silence.

Pidge resisted the urge to curse or cry, she wasn’t sure which one she wanted to do more. Looking around once more, she tried to find the closest planet she could travel to, but space was mostly empty. She had told Lance that just the other day.

Lance.

Stupid cute goofball. She hoped he was okay.

She considered for a moment trying to jetpack somewhere anyways, but that might only send her farther away from the rest of the team.

Pidge’s helmet beeped at her, signaling low oxygen, and suddenly she realized she was having trouble breathing.

Her gaze drifted out towards the warm colors that clouded over the black expanse. How long had she been out?

_ Focus. You’ve still got a chance. _

She chided herself for getting distracted. She had to find a way to contact the others, to get back and form Voltron. She couldn’t give up.

Her chest rose and fell slowly as she worked through each option, but continuously came up empty handed.

Trying the comms again, she hoped for some sort of answer. “This is Pidge, pilot of the Green Lion of Voltron. Can anyone hear me?”

Every few minutes she would try again, until it became too hard to speak. Her air was depleting fast now.

Her hope started to waver as she realized with each bout of silence she really was in the middle of nowhere. Was this how she would die? Alone drifting forever in space? She always thought she’d be destined for something greater. Matt and her dad were still out there, fighting for their lives. It couldn’t end here for her. Not like this.

Pidge closed her eyes, focusing everything she had on her connection with the Green Lion. She willed her lion to com back online, pleaded with it. Deep down she knew Green wasn’t coming back online. The soft ticking she felt with the lion was gone.

Green had never been this silent, and Pidge had never felt so alone. Since she’d connected with Green, she’d always had the soft hum in the back of her mind. The unseen support had encouraged her through everything the paladins had faced.

Now there was nothing. 

She felt tears wet her eyes, refusing to fall down her cheeks without gravity telling them to do so. Just another reminder of where she was.

Thinking was getting harder and harder to do, and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that her body should be panicking, but it simply didn’t have the energy to do so.

There was so much she still had left to do… 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha.... it hurt a little to write this.
> 
> How did it feel to read it?


End file.
